


Just flying in

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boyfriends, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When John comes home from a long day of work superheroing, he's caught by his boyfriend entering though the window... on the fifth floor.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 25





	Just flying in

John's so tired from a long day of super heroing.

He yawns and opens the window to his apartment. He's so ready to crawl into bed and sleep till noon with his boyfriend. John crawls in, already dressed back in his casual wear.

John is shocked to find Dave on the couch of their living room, eating a snack at 4 am.

"What are you doing up?" John asks, looking down at Dave's bowl of cereal.

"Uh... I was hungry." Dave points at John with his spoon, "how did you like... crawl through that window?"

"I just crawled up." John shrugs.

"Just crawled up... five stories?" Dave asks.

"Uh..." John looks at the window behind him. "I was... practicing parkour."

Dave holds onto his bowl and then slowly nods, "okay..."

Dave then says, "but it looks like you were flying for a moment."

"Uhhhhhhhh...." John is completely at a blank for what lie to say, he is worn out from his night. He should just say something, "I'm tired, and... I bet you're tired too, so... you probably were just seeing things?"

"Dude... you know how I said that the heir of breath was kinda hot?"

"Uh..."  _ shit.  _ "yes."

"And you weren't pissed about it?" Dave keeps going on.

"Yeeeesss?" John asks.

Dave continues, "but when I said that the page of hope looked fuckable, you got pissed?"

"Yes." John sighs. He knows what's coming.

"Are you... a superhero?"

John gave in. His gig is up.

Dave knows. He has to give in.

He was just hoping that he could have revealed this secret on his deathbed, not before bed time.

When John nods his head to confess his biggest secret, Dave instantly smiles.


End file.
